An individual's emotions are an important component of who they are. A person's response to stimuli can have a profound impact on the mental states they experience. The mental state of an individual can run a broad gamut from happiness to sadness, from contentedness to worry, and from excited to calm. These mental states are experienced in response to everyday events such as frustration during a traffic jam, boredom while standing in line, and impatience while waiting for a cup of coffee.
Individuals who are able to understand their emotional states have the option to use the information to accommodate their current abilities or limitations. Many mental states, such as frustration, confusion, disappointment, boredom, disgust, and delight, can be identified and related to behavioral patterns. When confronted with unpleasant mental states, individuals can respond with cravings for pleasure, comfort, reward, or enjoyment. On perhaps an even more visible scale, individuals can often be observed evidencing a collective emotional response, such as responding with fear and anxiety after witnessing a catastrophe or responding with happy enthusiasm when their sports team obtains a victory. When an individual is aware of his or her mental states, he or she is better equipped to realize his or her own abilities, cope with the normal stresses of life, work productively and fruitfully, and make a contribution to his or her community.